Don't Touch My Girl!
by NamuraShicie
Summary: "Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu" / Pipinya merah. Dan Sasuke yakin seyakin yakinnya itu bukan rona yang biasa ada disana.


**Don't Touch My Girl!**

 _Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke Hinata_

 _Happy Reading~_

Sore itu, ditaman kompleks Hyuga, Sepasang kekasih menikmati hembusan angin sore, duduk dibangku taman, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata.

"Besok sore kita kencan ya?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Hiashi-jii dan Neji masih di Canada?"

"Hm. Mereka sangat sibuk hanya pulang setahun sekali" Jawab Hinata

Sasuke mengenggam tangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya sejak dulu

Tak lama, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke melihat bekas luka sabetan pisau di antara bahu dan leher kekasihnya

Bekas luka yang ditinggalkan oleh mantan kekasih Hinata yang dulu

Dua tahun lalu, Sasuke mendengar sahabatnya Hinata menerima ungkapan cinta seorang pria, Sasuke yang begitu terpukul tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan pindah ke Luar Negeri, Amerika. Keputusan bodoh yang sampai sekarang disesalinya.

Andai dulu ia mencari tau tentang kekasih Hinata. Andai ia tidak meninggalkan Hinata karna terlalu cemburu. Hinata tak perlu mendapat banyak luka dari kekasihnya yang ternyata abusif

"Kenapa diam Sasu?" Suara lembut Hinata memyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya

"Merenungi kesalahanku meninggalkanmu sendirian dulu" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Hinata

"Itu bukan salahmu" Jawab Hinata menenangkan

"Kalau dari dulu aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, kau tak perlu menerima cinta dari lelaki brengsek itu. Akan ada alasan bagimu untuk menolaknya"

"Salahku juga yang tak jujur padamu bahwa ia memaksaku menerimanya" Balas Hinata pelan "Kau akan melindungiku kan?"

"Tentu, Takkan kubiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi"

Sasuke sangat ingat, begitu ia pulang dari Amerika, Hinata datang dengan pipi dan sudut bibir yang membiru yang berusaha ditutupinya dengan bedak.

Sasuke juga ingat, ia sangat marah mengetahui bahwa kekasih Hinata, melakukan kekerasan fisik pada gadis yang dilindunginya sedari dulu, mengakibatkan luka fisik dan psikis pada Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata bersedia menerimanya, dan Sasuke berjanji ia akan selalu melindungi Hinata. Selamanya.

*

Di tempat yang dijanjikan.

Hinata menunggu Sasuke di depan sebuah cafe, tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan menuju taman didekat sana, ia pun menghubungi Sasuke

"Moshi-moshi, Kau masih lama?" Sapa Hinata begitu panggilan terhubung

"Sebentar lagi, Hime. Clientnya tadi datang terlambat. Tunggu disana"

"Iya"

Hinata menutup telpon dan memutuskan duduk di kursi taman, melamunkan Sasuke yang ternyata mencintainya dari dulu, sama sepertinya.

"Menunggu siapa, manis?" Bisik seseorang tepat di telinga Hinata yang membuatnya refleks berbalik. Sebab ia yakin ini bukan suara kekasihnya.

Dan disana berdiri Toneri.

Mantan kekasihnya yang abusif.

Tiba tiba lutut Hinata bergetar, sorot matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dan lelaki itu menyeringai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di-disini?" Tanya Hinata terbata dan beringsut mundur

Terlambat.

Toneri mengenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan begitu kencang membuat Hinata meringis. Dan ia yakin genggaman itu akan meninggalkan bekas yang jelas

"Sakit? Tak kusangka berpisah denganku membuatmu lemah. Dulu kau jauh lebih kuat. Sedang menunggu kekasih barumu?"

Toneri maju, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencengkram dagu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk bertatapan dengannya

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau akan kembali padaku? Kau harus kembali padaku. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali padaku" Desis Toneri

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca kaca. Ayolah, kenapa taman ini sepi sekali, Hinata sungguh sungguh berharap Sasuke segera datang

"Aku bahagia dengan kekasihku yang sekarang! Dan aku tak akan pernah kembali padamu!" Entah keberanian dari mana Hinata berteriak tepat di wajah Toneri

Seringai Toneri hilang, matanya menampakan amarah yang seketika menyiutkan nyali Hinata.

Cengkraman di wajah Hinata dilepas

"Berani kau melawanku?! Kau harus dapat hukuman, cantik"

Tangan Toneri terayun. Menampar pipi Hinata dengan begitu kerasnya, Hingga Hinata merasa telinganya berdenging, ujung bibirnya berdarah, sepertinya sobek

Air mata turun dari dua mutiara yang sangat dikagumi Sasuke

"Sa-sasu, tolong... tolong" Lirih Hinata

Toneri kembali mencrengkam wajah Hinata

"Berani memanggil pria lain saat denganku?!" Bentak Toneri

Hinata terisak, tangan Toneri sudah kembali terangkat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya "Sasuke... tolong" lirihnya

*

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto di ruangan Sasuke. Adiknya itu sudah menganti pakaian formalnya menjadi kasual

"Aku ada kencan dengan Hinata, gara gara Client tadi terlambat, aku sudah membuat Hinata menunggu" Jelasnya

"Hinata benar benar merubahmu menjadi lebih baik ya" Komentar Itachi

"Tentu saja. Itachi-nii kan yang paling tau perjuangan Sasuke pada Hinata. Yah, Hinata kan trauma begitu putus dari kekasihnya yang setengah gila itu" Jawab Naruto

"Biarlah, toh Hinata sudah bisa percaya pada Sasuke lagi sekarang" Balas Itachi

"Kalian akan kencan dimana?"

"Cafe Flower"

"Wah kebetulan! Aku juga ada perlu di dekat sana. Aku ikut" Ucap Naruto

"Asal jangan ganggu kencanku" Balas Sasuke

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di cafe tempat mereka berjanji bertemu. Tapi Hinata tak ada dimanapun

"Mungkin dia di dalam cafe, Teme" usul Naruto

Mereka keluar dari mobil, Sasuke melihat kedalam cafe, tapi Hinatanya tak ada di sana. Seketika kekhawatiran memenuhi benaknya.

"Mungkin Hinata ada di taman, Teme. Hinatakan suka alam" Usul Naruto

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke menuju Taman diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Dan dari kejauhan ia melihat gadisnya.

Ia bisa mengenal Hinata dari jarak 500 meter dan Ia mengenak sosok yang mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Raut wajahnya berubah. Sorot matanya penuh emosi yang didominasi amarah

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari, tepat saat sang mantan kekasih mendekatkan wajah pada Himenya.

"BRENGSEK! JAUHI DIA!!" Teriak Sasuke kalap dan memukul pipi Toneri telak, membuatnya melepaskan genggaman tangan pada Hinata dan terhuyung

"Sa-sasu" Lirih Hinata, Sasuke menoleh. Matanya membola begitu melihat kondisi gadis yang sangat dicintainya

Hinata menangis. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, pipinya memerah, dan Sasuke yakin seyakin yakinnya itu bukan rona yang biasa ada disana.

Toneri terkekeh dan bertepuk tangan "Pahlawanmu datang, Hinata. Lelaki seperti ini yang kau kencani? Kalau tak salah dulu dia sahabatmu kan?"

Seketika Sasuke diselimuti amarah. Ya. Lelaki itu. Toneri adalah lelaki yang melukai Hinata.

"Aku memang pahlawannya. Bukan orang gila yang suka memukulinya!" Balas Sasuke

"Tapi kurasa, kulitnya lebih indah saat terluka. Pipinya lebih manis saat berwarna merah yang tak kunjung hilang"

"Kau gila!" Desis Sasuke

"Dia milikku. Hanya aku yang berhak atas dirinya! Lukanya membuktikan bahwa ia milikku. Itu akan membuatnya kuat! Tatapan frustasi dan ketakutannya milikku!" Toneri tertawa setan

Cukup. Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Baku hantampun terjadi. Sasuke yang begitu kalap menghajar Toneri membabi buta.

Toneri memang jago berkelahi. Tapi tak sebanding dengan Sasuke dan amarahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata terduduk ketakutan. Memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Teme! Hey, Sasuke hentikan. Dia sudah kalah. Kau bisa membunuhnya" Naruto berusaha melerai

"Diam, Dobe! Akan kubunuh dia!!" Teriak Sasuke terus memukul Toneri yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"Teme! Hinata..." Mendengar kata Hinata, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuh Toneri begitu saja

Sasuke berlari menuju Hinata, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Hinata terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasu.. hiks Sasu... hiks a-aku takut"

Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata pelan

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, andai aku tak terlambat" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Hinata intens.

Hatinya begitu sakit melihat kondisi Hinata, diusapnya memar di pipi gadisnya, Sasuke mencium seluruh wajah Hinata lembut.

"Sekarang kita pulang, ke rumahku saja. Kuobati lukamu" Ucap Sasuke lembut, Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih terisak.

"Naruto, enyahkan dia" Titah Sasuke yang langsung disetujui Naruto

"Tentu saja. Akan kubawa dia ke kantor polisi dan kupastikan ia akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat" Jawab Naruto yang juga marah. Ia sudah menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri.

*

Itachi terheran melihat Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari mobil menuju mansion Uchiha, bukankah mereka akan kencan?

"Sasuke, Hinata bukanka- Astaga! Hinata!!" Itachi segera mendekati Sasuke yang masih merangkul Hinata erat

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi panik, melihat wajah Hinata yang terluka

"Siapkan air hangat, Aniki" Titah Sasuke, Itachi yang masih panik segera membawakan air hangat serta handuk kecil

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi sembari melihat Sasuke yang mengobati luka Hinata

"Orang gila itu memukuli Hinata, memaksanya kembali padanya" Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi

Rahang Itachi mengeras.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kubunuh dia" Desis Itachi

"Dia sudah babak belur, sekarang Naruto membawanya ke kantor polisi" Jawab Sasuke

"Sa-sasu ma-maaf gara gara aku kau pun akan berurusan dengan polisi" Ucap Hinata parau

"Tenang saja Hinata, itu bukan apa apa bagi Uchiha, kupastikan dia akan mendapat ganjaran berkali kali lipat" Itachi yang menjawab

Setelah Sasuke mengobati luka Hinata, ia memeluk gadisnya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata

"Maaf. Maafkan aku yang terlambat datang" Ucap Sasuke parau, Hinata merasakan bahunya basah, Sasukenya menangis.

Tuan arogan itu menangis.

"Sa-sasu"Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum, dan perlahan lahan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Syukurlah, Hime. Syukurlah aku masih sempat menyelamatkanmu sebelum ia melukaimu lebih jauh. Yokatta" Ucap Sasuke lirih

"Aku bersumpah, aku takkan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi" Ucap Sasuke, Hinata bisa merasakan keseriusan dibalik kata kata kekasihnya

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam "Hime, malam ini juga akau akan melamarmu pada keluargamu di Canada, kusampaikan lewat telepon dulu, kau tak bisa menolak, sayang. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko melihatmu terluka lagi"

Hinata menangis, kali ini terharu. Sasuke mencium kening Hinata.

"Kau harus segera menjadi Uchiha"

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata, dan Itachi tersenyum menatap mereka.

*Owari

 **Happy New Year!! And Happy Birthday for me~** **Yippi!! Selesai juga. Gimana? Kayaknya author mening nulis yang fluffy fluffy ya? Agak berat juga bikin fic kaya gini, he he.** **Cukup menghiburkah?**

*Omake

"Gaara, beri dia hukuman!" Naruto membawa Toneri ke kantor polisi tempat sahabat lainnya berada

"Dia babak belur Naruto, tidakkah kau membawanya ke rumah sakit dulu?" Tanya Sang kepala kepolisian, Sabaku Gaara

"Sasuke yang memukulnya, sebab dia menampar Hinata sampai berdarah, memukulnya dengan keras" Jawab Naruto membuat Gaara membelalakan matanya "Hukum dia seberat beratnya Gaara!"

"Aku melepaskannya ditangan yang benar" Ucap Gaara pelan hanya didengar dirinya sendiri

"Tentu saja, Takkan kubiarkan siapapun yang melukai Hinata, hidup bahagia" Jawab Gaara dengan nada dingin, membuat kepolisian bergidik mendengarnya

Well, Toneri, tak taukah kau bahwa Hinata punya banyak pelindung?


End file.
